Claire Robinson
by Kristin5
Summary: My new character. R&R! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Claire's 1st Episode

MY 7th HEAVEN  
  
I'm writing a 7th Heaven Fan Fiction with a new character, and some people are changed by her. Here's a list:  
  
Claire- (new character) Staying with the Camdens, Simon's ex, Robbie's g/f.  
  
Simon- Claire's ex.  
  
Robbie- Claire's b/f  
  
Jess- Claire's best friend  
  
Brianna- Claire's OTHER best friend  
  
Annie Camden- Claire's mother's best friend  
  
Miss Gresham- Simon, Claire, Jess, and Brianna's teacher  
  
  
  
FIRST EPISODE WITH CLAIRE  
  
  
  
"Yippee. Simon Camden's by lab partner. I'm partying, I really am," Claire Robinson said to her two best friends, Jess Segal and Brianna Porter. "Maybe it won't be so bad," Brianna said.  
  
"There's has to be a little good from it," Jess said.  
  
"If you say so," Claire said as she unlocked her front door.  
  
Simon Camden was sort of a lone ranger. No one hung out with him because he wasn't into sex or drugs, like most of the kids were. He was a Reverend's son, which meant he couldn't just go out and sleep with a girl. He had to be one of those loyal virgins that everyone expected him to be. But a lot of the kids in his grade were, including the three girls.  
  
"I mean, I see him all the time, but we've never really connected. It doesn't seem like we have a lot in common. But I also don't talk to him much, so I wouldn't know," Claire said as she turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.  
  
  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
  
  
"So. what are we doing for the project?" Simon asked Claire the next afternoon. The two were at his house, brainstorming for science project ideas. "We haven't thought of anything yet," Claire said.  
  
"Hey, did you see that new episode of 'Reba' last night?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah! I was laughing my butt off!" Claire replied.  
  
"I love that show."  
  
"Do you like Miss Gresham?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nope. I think she wears the same skirt everyday."  
  
They both laughed. They talked for another 15 minutes about stuff that they both agreed with. "Wow, we really have a lot in common," Claire thought. "He's really cute too!" Then they leaned in and kissed. "God, get a room," Matt said (A/N: This is BEFORE Matt left) as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Claire, your mom wants you home," he said as she opened a soda can. "O.K." Claire said. She gathered up her stuff and put on her jacket. "Bye," she said to Simon. Then she walked to and out the front door.  
  
"Wait!" she heard Simon call after her. "What?" Claire spun around.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night," Simon asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Cool, how about at Pete's?"  
  
"Sounds great! Cya then!"  
  
Then Claire left for real.  
  
.*.*.*.*.  
  
  
  
"Claire? Come here and sit down. Your father and I need to tell you something." Claire's mother called to her from the kitchen. Claire put her books down and put her coat on the coat rack.  
  
Claire sat down at the kitchen table. "Claire, your father and I got a great opportunity at work," Alice Robinson said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have to go to Europe for a few years."  
  
"Years?! What about me?! I can't just leave school!"  
  
"Exactly. We're going to leave you here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're arranging where you'll stay. You can't stay with your grandparents and you don't have aunts or uncles, so we're unsure of where you'll go right now."  
  
"But Mom!"  
  
"No buts Claire! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! We'll be famous when we get back!"  
  
"I don't care!" Claire stood up and ran to her room.  
  
Her parents looked at each other with doubt. 


	2. Claire's 2nd Episode

MY 7th HEAVEN  
  
I'm writing a 7th Heaven Fan Fiction with a new character, and some people are changed by her. Here's a list:  
  
Claire- (new character) Staying with the Camdens, Simon's ex, Robbie's g/f.  
  
Simon- Claire's ex.  
  
Robbie- Claire's b/f  
  
Jess- Claire's best friend  
  
Brianna- Claire's OTHER best friend  
  
Annie Camden- Claire's mother's best friend  
  
Miss Gresham- (new character) Simon, Claire, Jess, and Brianna's teacher  
  
  
  
SECOND EPISODE WITH CLAIRE  
  
Claire was putting on her earrings for her third date with Simon. She put on the final stud and left her room.  
  
But tonight Claire was hiding a big secret. She had to tell Simon that they couldn't date anymore.  
  
  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
  
  
Simon put his arm around Claire as they met up. She tried to pull away, but she didn't want to. They sat down at a table at Pete's and ordered drinks.  
  
"Simon, there's something I need to tell you," Claire started.  
  
"Me too," Simon said.  
  
"Oh God, don't let it be what I think it is," Claire said.  
  
"I love you Claire," Simon said.  
  
"Yup. Thanks for the help God!!!" Claire thought again.  
  
"I love you too, but I. I."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I can't see you anymore!" Claire blurted out. She got up and ran home.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Claire was skimming through a magazine when the doorbell rang. She knew exactly who it was. She opened the door and whadda you know? It was Simon.  
  
"Why can't you date me anymore?" Simon asked.  
  
"Because I'm moving to New York!" Claire said. "My parents are having me stay with one of my mom's friends."  
  
"But what about school?"  
  
"My mom's friend's kids are home schooled, so she'll home school me as well."  
  
"But I don't want you to leave!"  
  
"Me either, but I can't fight with my parents! I tried, I fought soooo hard! But they wouldn't change their minds! I have to go to New York."  
  
Simon didn't say anything. He just gave her a huge hug. That's when Claire's tears came. 


	3. Claire's 3rd Episode

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The WB or 7th Heaven (sadness (). I'm just a fan!  
  
Spoiler for next chapter- Claire might just have a way to get back to Glen Oak.  
  
MY 7th HEAVEN  
  
I'm writing a 7th Heaven Fan Fiction with a new character, and some people are changed by her. Here's a list:  
  
Claire- (new character) Staying with the Camdens, Simon's ex, Robbie's g/f.  
  
Simon- Claire's ex.  
  
Robbie- Claire's b/f  
  
Jess- Claire's best friend  
  
Brianna- Claire's OTHER best friend  
  
Annie Camden- Claire's mother's best friend  
  
Miss Gresham- (new character) Simon, Claire, Jess, and Brianna's teacher  
  
  
  
THIRD EPISODE WITH CLAIRE  
  
  
  
It was Claire's last day in Glen Oak. She had gotten a party with Jess and Brianna and Simon had given her a promise ring to let her know that he still loved her even when she was gone. Right now she was putting her suitcases into the back of her parent's Volvo. Jess and Brianna were there. "Hey, at least you'll maybe be able to text message us on the plane ride," Brianna said.  
  
"I guess," Claire said.  
  
Her parents walked out of the house. "It's time to go," her mother said. There was a group hug and individual hugs. Claire got into the car and a text message popped up. "TTYL L8TR," it said. Claire waved out the window and typed back "LYL" as the car drove away.  
  
  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Even though she was First Class, the plane ride was awful. They showed a rated R movie and the water had a taste to it. Claire was so happy when it was over. She met Mrs. Larasso and they went to the baggage claim. She got her suitcases in no time and they were off to the house. Claire wasn't pleased with the house at all. She had to share a room with the female dog-y oldest sister. But then she had an idea. What if she acted so rude that she was sent back home? She'd be back home with her friends and she'd be free to date Simon. She called him on her cell phone to pitch the idea to him.  
  
"But where would you go after they kicked you out?"  
  
"I don't know, but my parents would figure something out."  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
"Well, I've gotta go," Claire said.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"You can do it your way, but I'm gonna do it my way," said Simon as he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Oh course we want Claire back home!" Lucy said. A secret meeting with Matt, Lucy, Mary (who came home for the weekend), Ruthie, Jess, and Brianna was called together by Simon. "But how?!" Mary asked.  
  
"Well, how much money do you each have?"  
  
"I have $50.87 and a few dimes," said Matt  
  
"I have $40.90," said Mary.  
  
"I have 27.50. I went to the mall today," said Lucy.  
  
"I have $15.00," said Ruthie.  
  
"I have $35.99," said Jess  
  
"I have 22.97," said Brianna.  
  
"And I have 30.00," said Simon. "All together those equal. $223.23. That should be enough for a plane ticket."  
  
"Don't forget, I get paid today. I'll put my whole paycheck towards the ticket."  
  
"OK, good. Now we have enough money. We'll go out tomorrow and get the ticket," Simon said, proud of his plan.  
  
Claire was finally coming home. 


	4. Claire's 4th Episode

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The WB or 7th Heaven (sadness (). I'm just a fan!  
  
Spoiler for next chapter- Claire might just have a way to get back to Glen Oak.  
  
MY 7th HEAVEN  
  
I'm writing a 7th Heaven Fan Fiction with a new character, and some people are changed by her. Here's a list:  
  
Claire- (new character) Staying with the Camdens, Simon's ex, Robbie's g/f.  
  
Simon- Claire's ex.  
  
Robbie- Claire's b/f  
  
Jess- (new character) Claire's best friend  
  
Brianna- (new character) Claire's OTHER best friend  
  
Annie Camden- Claire's mother's best friend  
  
Miss Gresham- (new character) Simon, Claire, Jess, and Brianna's teacher  
FOURTH EPISODE WITH CLAIRE  
Simon, Matt, Mary, Ruthie, Jess, and Brianna walked out of the airport with an airline ticket that was coming back to Glen Oak in a week. Sure, it'd be a long wait for them, but it was worth it if Claire came back. They put it in an envelope with Claire's new address on it (which was given out to Jess, Brianna, and Simon before she left) that Simon would mail later.  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
"Hey mom," Simon said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi, you have.." Annie started. "Mom, I'm kinda not in the mood to talk right now." "OK.." Annie said. It had just hit Simon how much he missed Claire. He missed her laugh. He missed her smile. He missed the feeling of her breath against his chest when they hugged. He just wanted to go into his room and lay down on his bed. He walked into his room and stopped the second he saw it. Well, HER to get technical. Yes, Claire was sitting on his bed, smiling. She got up and hugged him. Simon couldn't say anything for a while. He just got used to the feeling on Claire's breath against his chest again.  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
"So how did you get here?" Simon asked. "Um.. I got on a plane." Claire said. "Well, duh, but why?"  
  
"You're mom and dad are letting me stay here! They got me a plane ticket to Glen Oak. They called my parents and everything, so I'm home free!"  
  
At that moment, Simon realized how pretty Claire looked then. They started making out. "Wow. I can't walk anywhere without seeing you two making out. Like I told you, get a room," Matt said. "Fine!" Simon said. He and Claire walked into his room and shut the door. 


	5. Claire's 5th Episode

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with The WB or 7th Heaven (sadness). I'm just a fan!  
  
Spoiler for next chapter- Claire sees Melissa and finds out how Melissa got hooked.  
  
NOTES: In case of any confusion, when Simon walked into his room with Claire and closed the door, no, they DID NOT have sex. I repeat: they DID NOT have sex. I CHANGED BRIANNA'S NAME TO SAM.  
  
MY 7th HEAVEN  
  
I'm writing a 7th Heaven Fan Fiction with a new character, and some people are changed by her. Here's a list:  
  
Claire- (new character) Staying with the Camdens, Simon's ex, Robbie's g/f.  
  
Simon- Claire's ex.  
  
Robbie- Claire's b/f  
  
Jess- (new character) Claire's best friend  
  
Sam- (new character) Claire's OTHER best friend  
  
Annie Camden- Claire's mother's best friend  
  
Miss Gresham- (new character) Simon, Claire, Jess, and Brianna's teacher  
  
FIFTH EPISODE WITH CLAIRE  
  
The week was finally over. The weekend finally arrived. Claire could finally get out of the torture chamber some people call school. She put the last of the books she needed for homework into her backpack and locked her locker shut. As she started walking towards the stairs, Sam and Jess approached her. "Wanna go to the Promenade?" Sam asked her.  
  
"Sorry, I can't," Claire answered. "The twins are sick and with Matt and Mary busy with school and Robbie up in Florida, there's only three of us to help her."  
  
"What about the fourth?"  
  
"Lucy's not much help nowadays. She's too caught up in finding a boyfriend."  
  
Sam and Jess giggled. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow," Claire suggested. "Fine by me," said Jess. "I'm free," added Sam. "OK, I'll call you later!" Claire said. She turned and walked away.  
  
"Uh-oh," Claire said to herself as she reached the door. The punks were sitting outside. They were known for getting innocent kids hooked on drugs and cigarettes. Unfortunately, she had to walk past them to get out of school. She could just sit in the library and get a jump-start on homework, but Annie was counting on her. Claire made her final decision. She was walking past the punks.  
  
Claire pushed the door open and quickly walked past the punks. She heard them get up and start walking down the stairs after her. Melissa, a new punk with black hair and bright pink highlights, caught up to her. "Wanna smoke?" she asked Claire. "Um. no thanks." "How about some pot?" "No, that's OK," Claire refused. Melissa stopped walking with her. Instead, the whole group started following her. One boy yelled, "What? Are you scared you'll get hooked?" Claire thought, "No, I'm scared that I'll turn into mindless idiots, like you," but said nothing. "Come on! It takes all your pain away. Just have one smoke." Suddenly, a miracle from God happened. Annie pulled up next to her with the twins. "Want a ride?" Annie asked her. "Yeah, I could use one right about now," Claire answered.  
  
After she got into the car, she thanked Annie and told her what they were saying to her. "Unless they really pressure you, like corner you, just try your best to ignore it." Claire wasn't positive of how this would help, but she nodded.  
  
Annie could see the worried look in Claire's eyes, so she said that she didn't have to help watch Sam and David. Claire went upstairs and finished her homework. She started looking at a magazine when the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Claire?"  
  
"Yeah. who's this?"  
  
"This is Melissa. The girl that asked you. stuff today."  
  
"What do YOU want?!" Claire immediately exclaimed.  
  
"Look, I need your help! I'm completely hooked on pot and I'm starting to smoke. I hate it! PLEASE help me!"  
  
"Why should I help you? You've done nothing but try to get me to get addicted!"  
  
"Please help me! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I really am! The pot turns me into a different person, a person that I hate. I turn into this. this horrible person! Just. could you get Reverend Camden to help me? I know you live with him."  
  
"So you want me to help you because you think that I'm the only one that can get Reverend Camden to help such an idiot like you?! Well, all I can say is that I'll think about it, but the outlook doesn't look very good for you!" Claire snapped. Then she hung up the phone.  
  
God, she couldn't believe Melissa! But. maybe if she did ask Reverend Camden, Melissa would tell the principal about how bad the punks were and they'd get expelled or something. So Claire found Melissa's number on Caller ID and called her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Melissa?"  
  
"Yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
"This is Claire. Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I'll talk to Reverend Camden about helping you."  
  
"THANK YOU!! I need to get out of this."  
  
"You're welcome. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when I wasn't hooked, before I joined the punks, I had no love life. Then after I got hooked and joined the punks, I was having sex with a ton of different guys because the pot let me do whatever I wanted."  
  
"Um. OK. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because! Claire, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is."  
  
"OK. how pregnant are you?"  
  
"I've been trying to hide it, but I'm due any day now." Then Claire heard a moan and then a thud.  
  
"Melissa? Hello? Melissa? MELISSA?!"  
  
"Please. help. me. Claire." Then there was the dial tone.  
  
Claire quickly hung up the phone ran down the stairs. Simon, ready to kiss her, was the nearest person, so she grabbed him and brought him down the stairs with her. "What's Melissa's address?" she asked him. "Uh. she's six houses down from us," Simon answered, clearly confused. Claire ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Glen Oak Police, please state your emergency."  
  
"There's something wrong with my friend. I'm not sure what happened, but we were on the phone, and she sounded in pain when she asked me for help. She's 9 months pregnant."  
  
Simon exclaimed, "WHOA!! Melissa's pregnant?! She did a good job of hiding it!" Claire gave him a shut-up-or-die look.  
  
The operator said, "If you can give me her address, we'll send an ambulance right away."  
  
"32 Lakewood Drive."  
  
"Thank you, an ambulance is on its way."  
  
Claire then hung up. She sprang out the door and ran to Melissa's house. She could hear the approaching sirens.  
  
Simon caught up to her. He stopped her and asked what happened. She explained it, but not in great detail. Apparently she had spent too much time talking to Simon, because Melissa was already out on a stretcher, unconscious. Claire ran up to a paramedic. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. "Well, she went into labor, but she lost the baby because of the pot that was in her. We have to get her to the hospital quickly if we want the baby out. She might need to be detoxed too. I mean, she'll be fine, but she needs the proper treatment to get the drugs out of her." Another paramedic called his name and the paramedic Claire was talking to said good-bye and got into the ambulance. 


End file.
